Living Another Lifetime
by ToraTsuin
Summary: [KS] Tsunayuuki Sawada and her large much beloved family have been reincarnated. How will Tsuna cope with being the first to remember? Will this life be different from the last? Will she bring everyone together? Is fate creating the painful pull at their hearts, and souls, leaving them feeling that something critical is missing? AU, Fem!Tsuna, T for later chappies just to be safe


When Tsuna was five, she spotted three blonds on the road. They looked hungry and homeless. Feeling pity for them, not to mention there was a tug on her heart calling her to help them, Tsuna begged her mother to take them in.

"But, Tsu-chan, we can't just take them with us," Nana tried to explain her little girl

Tsuna started bawling, her heart wanted them so very badly, "Maaammmaaaaa! I wanna be their sister! I wanna! I wanna!"

Flustered, Nana tried again to ease Tsuna. Although, she was unsure how, as her angel had never thrown a tantrum like this before.

Tsuna, teary eyed, left her mother's side, approaching the blonds. "Who are you?"

The elder of the three moved the younger ones behind his back, suspicious of Tsuna's actions. "Dino. My little brothers are Basil and Fuuta." He spat out, as if to threaten

Tsuna smiled kindly, stopping a respectful distance from the brothers. "I'm Tsuna! It is nice to meet you, Dino-san, Basil-san, and Fuuta-san. Are you alone?"

Basil shy peaked out from behind Dino, "Yeah. Mama and Papa left us."

Dino sharply glanced at his brother, "Basil!"

Tsuna looked at her mother, pleading with her eyes. She only understood that her heart craved them, that they were all alone.

Nana frowned, she understood that Tsuna wanted to help the boys, being close to her own age. She was unsure of how friendly they would be to such a drastic change in environment, or if she would be allowed to adopt them. Convincing Iemitsu would be easy enough, and gaining the Hibari's support would convince the authorities.

"Can they live with us Mama?" Tsuna pleaded, on the verge of tears again

"I am not sure baby." Nana sighed. "If they want though, I am sure we can take them home today. That way I can see if they can really join our family, but only if they want to stay with us okay?"

Tsuna nodded furiously, looking again at the brothers, "Wanna come home with me and my Mama?"

Fuuta looked hopefully, gently tugging Dino's thin rags, "Can we Nii-chan? Can we?"

Dino faltered under Fuuta's hopeful gaze. He wanted to say no, to say that it was too risky, but he had a pull in his soul that all would only work out if they went with Tsuna. So hesitantly, he glanced at the brunette and her mother, reverting to his true kind self rather than the cold front, "Um.. Would it really be okay to go with?"

Nana smiled sweetly, she couldn't take back what she told Tsuna now could she? Besides, the boys were so young, surely the Hibari family would support her if only to get thieves of the streets of Namimori. "Of course sweet hearts! I am sure that we have extra clothes of Tsu-chan's that should not be to girly so you can take a bath and dress in them! Is there anything in particular you would like to have for dinner? Or is anything fine? "

The boys blinked, they could choice the type of food? How long was it that they had the opportunity to do so? They couldn't even remember their favorite color anymore.

Dino shifted uncomfortably, "Um, ma'am? Anything would be fine, as long as my brothers can get full."

Nana blinked before clapping in realization, "Of course! You don't remember what a good home cooked meal tastes like right? That's okay dears! I am sure you will like whatever Tsu-chan would like to eat tonight. As for getting full, I can always cook more if you are still hungry after dinner! I love cooking very much so it would be fine with me! So Tsu-chan what would you like tonight?"

Tsuna hummed, rolling on her heals, "Something with meat! Oh and can we have some cake tonight?"

Nana giggled, "Of course sweetie. Now, would two of you like to hold my hand, and the other can hold Tsu-chan's?"

Again the blonds were unsure what to do. It had been such a long time since someone genuinely wanted to help them so much. Dino once again took the lead, "Could Basil and Fuuta hold your hand?"

Nana grinned, taking the little boys' hands. "Call me Mama."

The blonds nodded, smiling a little bit at their brighter future.

Tsuna, in turn, took one of Dino's. "Does this mean you are my big brother now, Dino-san?"

Dino hummed, "I guess so! That means you're my only little sister too!"

"I always wanted siblings! I am glad we found you Dino-nii!" Tsuna chirped happily

Nana inwardly laughed, she always wanted more than one child. The fact that Tsuna would be her only one devastated her. So when Tsuna started bawling, Nana had been more than ready to adopt the blondes. It seemed that the kids would soon become inseparable! It was like her dream come true.

* * *

When they had taken the poor orphans home, Tsuna had immediately started dragging them up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Come on! You need to clean up before we have dinner." Tsuna chatted animatedly. "I can get you three towels while Mama gets some clothes for you."

"Ahh. Thanks" Dino mumbled, trying to keep up with the fast brunette, yet not losing his brothers in the fairly large house. "How big is your house?"

Tsuna blinked, "It is really big and kinda lonely, but now that you are here it will be much cozier! You can each have your own room if you want!"

Fuuta looked up, "Nee-chan do we have to have a room alone?"

"No of course not!" Tsuna answered, "You can all share a room if you want! Or share a room with one of your brothers. Oh and you dont have to decide now. Once Mama makes you part of the family for real is when you have to."

Basil blinked, "What do you mean by for real?"

"Mama and Papa have to do some papers so you can be part of the family." Tsuna chirped "It is so the people can find you if they want. I think it is called a-dopt-tion. Adoption."

"She is really adopting us?" Dino questioned "Like she is really going to be our Mama?"

"Yup! And Dino will have to prepare to go to school. Next year me and Basil get to go!" Tsuna grinned, "Here is the bathroom! It has a really big tub so if you want you can bath together! This door over here is a bedroom if the bath makes you sleepy. There is a bell in every room if you get lost, I will run up to take you to the living room."

Nana giggled, "Having a good time?"

"Mmhmm" the kids hummed

"That is good! Here are some extra clothes for you, some of this may be way to large for Fuuta-kun, but I will take you all shopping tomorrow!" Nana gave the clothes, and towels Tsuna had forgotten in her rush, to Dino. "I will start dinner when you are done cleaning up."

"Thank you." Dino smiled, taking the clothes

"It is no problem dear!" Nana chuckled, "Come on Tsu-chan"

* * *

Aw so finally part one of the reincarnation AU lives to see the light.

Originally, Fuuta had not been with Dino and Basil, but I put him in as I was unsure how the timeline would work otherwise. Right now it is just the setting up the Sawada family dynamics. Next chappie will be the enterance of Lambo and Ipin~~!

I am sorry for any random punctuation marks, especially if it is a period. The second half of this was entirely written on my phone. I did my best to catch them and any spelling mistakes, but I fear that I overlooked something.

I cannot not promise when I can next update anything, as my laptop has completely crashed. I will attempt to write on my phone, but it is irritating me merely typing this authoress note.

I wish you all luck on tests, finals, and anything else! Stay beautiful dears~


End file.
